Small Hours
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: Small snippets of the fun and sad times had between a certain almost-maid and a not-so-near-cook . A drabble series following the couple of Meirin and Bardroy.
1. Death

Coupling: Bard/Meirin

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, if I did, I wouldn't be writing "FAN" fiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

She took off at a run, eventually stopping at the young master's bedroom. Propriety cast aside she flung the doors open frantically, praying for a miracle.

Blood. It was everywhere, it surrounded her, it dripped down the walls and developed puddles on the once pristine marble floor. A cry of shock escaped her, and she fell on her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Hurried footsteps echoed down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of the door. Bard. He rushed over to the pair of bodies that lay on the floor, the young master, and the beloved butler, Sebastian. He felt for a pulse, but there was none. The bodies were cold and discolored from the loss of blood.

Her muffled cries were the only thing that registered in his mind. He turned to her slowly, tenderly, and kneeled in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she clenched his shirt and sobbed openly into it.

And like this he found himself cradling the girl in his arms. He held her tighter and stroked her hair, trying his best to comfort her, even though he had suffered the same loss.

They had both killed before, they had seen death and had it laugh in their faces, but to see the death of a precious person,well, until this point, neither had ever called anyone precious before. It was like losing a part of yourself.

He broke the silence. "Mei, please stop crying." he began humming a sad melody,and she didn't know it, but the sadness of the moment seemed a fitting time for such a tune.

She looked up, her eyes were red-rimmed and had a distant look in them. He gave her a soft gaze and lifted a hand to wipe at her tears.

She finally spoke, "How will we tell Lady Elizabeth?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Lame writing, I know, but I did like the idea of it, it just sounded better in my head :(

For the record, I don't like Ciel/Elizabeth, I just thought it appropriate for the situation.

Ciel/Sebastian for me please.


	2. Birthday

Summary: It was a sad attempt at a birthday cake, but being a half-mad cook with a flamethrower always calls for chaos.

Disclaimer: Once Again, I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had it all planned out, she would wake up, and nothing would be out of place, no random messes to attempt to tidy, no dishes to wash, nothing. Sebastian and the young master were on a mission for the Queen, and the only thing they had to do was hold down the fort.

He had Finnian helping him to clean everything early in the morning so that nothing would be disorderly for today.

All the preparations had been made,and everything else was in it's place, but that darn cake refused to cook properly. He had the timer on the oven set correctly, and the batter just right, but when it came time to pull the thing out of the oven...it wasn't cooked. He stuck it back in for another few minutes and pulled it out again, sticking a fork in the center to test it's readiness, but once again, pure liquid. He decided to put it back under the heat for a while longer, checking around the house for any undusted table, or dirty carpet, after nearly thirty minutes of straight piddling, he went back to check on the cake once more, nothing.

"AAAARGhhhhhhhh!" he yelled in frustration. He whipped out his flamethrower with a maniacal grin on his face and aimed it at the cake. and like that, it was on fire.

Meirin came rushing down the stairs, a frantic expression on her face, her guns already drawn.

"What is going on down here?!"

He turned to her, his eyebrow twitching as he patted out the flames on what was once her birthday cake.

"Uhhh, I-I wa-"

Her eyes caught sight of the charred cake on the counter and her eyes opened wide, a visible blush crossing her cheeks.

He scratched the back of his head, his ever present cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Happy Birthday." he mumbled, ashamed.

A bright smile adorned her face and she rushed over to him enveloping the unsuspecting man in a bear hug.

"Thanks so much, Bardroy!

He wrapped an arm around her, hiding his red face in her hair.

"Thank you for thinking about me." she said sweetly.

Finnian was peeking around the corner, watching the whole scene as Meirin placed a kiss on the almost-chef's cheek. He giggled into his hand, enjoying Bard's embarrassment.

'They're so cute!' he thought as she tried a bite of the ruined cake. The inside still wasn't done.

He took that moment to walk in. "Happy Birthday, Meirin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Pure fluff today, hope you enjoy! I love Finny, he's so adorable! Finny/Lizzy is my favorite crack from Kuroshitsuji.


	3. Wonderland

Summary: She always felt silly when she went and crashed into .

Disclaimer: Working on getting the rights from Ms. Toboso...

On a rather typical morning in the Phantomhive residence, one might find Bardroy ruining every prepared dish, Finny destroying statues, and Meirin, well just being clumsy. On this particular morning, nothing of this sort had happened, yet.

Bardroy was snoozing late because of the absense of master Ciel and perfect butler, Sebastian, Finny was currently looking through the shelves of food in the pantry near the kitchen, and Meirin was just reading an old book from Ciel's personal library. It had a dreadfully interesting summary that drew her in immediately.

She subconsciously began reading it aloud, thinking herself alone enough to do so.

_" __And she tried to fancy what the flame of a candle is like after the candle is blown out, for she could not remember ever having seen such a thing."_

'Such an inquisitive mind for one so young'thought the woman, completely perplexed by the strange riddles that were on each page. She took another glance at the cover of the book, memorizing the title. _'Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland' _. She stood up, the book in her hands as she continued to read. She walked through her open door and trod down the hallway, her nose still in the book.

It wasn't too long before her poor peripheral vision failed her and she tripped over a small hump of rug, her head colliding with someone else's.

Said obstacle simply blinked their groggy eyes and looked blankly into her face.

"Mei?" the body asked, she blinked and backed away.

"Eh. heh, Sorry for that, Bard."

She attempted to make her way around him only to have herself trip over his feet and begin falling to the floor. He jumped to action and caught her before she fell to the floor. She toppled onto his chest with a thud.

She jumped up quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"No, no it's alright." he said.

"Well, heh, " she said. "Atleast I'm not as clumsy as the poor girl in this book I'm reading." she said. "Poor thing fell down a rabbit hole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N : Alice in Wonderland reference lol, it's so overused. I always think of Meirin as the brainy type, so here I have her reading. :)

I'm gonna try and update this story a lot.


End file.
